


Bad, Bad, Bad

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [24]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peanut's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bad, Bad, Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Peanut's POV

I do not remember being in a place like this before. There are two ledges, like in the Larry's dimension, but they are soft. One of them holds Doc and Mask. They are taking care of each other I think. The other holds Shy.

I need to take care of him. He does not have his Larry anymore.

He still has Peanut. 

No one is looking at me, so I am not stone, I can move. I am fluid. I sit down by Shy. The ledge is very very soft. I like.

Shy is curled into a ball. He is crying. I do not want him to cry, but I do not want to stop him. He needs to cry, I think. He does not need to cry alone, though.

The ledge seems to have a covering. It reminds me of the pink thing Shy proudly showed me. He called it a blanket. I tug it out from under me and place it on his back.

At first he shivers a little, he is startled. He is not okay. But he will be. I will make sure of it.

"Hello Shy," I say. I do not know what I am supposed to say, but I will try my best. "It is Peanut. If you think it is okay, I will sit here with you. I will sit all night if you want."

Shy says nothing. I do not need him to. I will let him hold his vigil for Larry.

I look at the room. It is much smaller than my cell, and it is not empty. There is a chair, and a desk with a black square. Maybe one of those screens the scientists like.

There's a flash of warm, gold light, and I turn my head. Mask has pushed a button. It made the light come. There is science here. Science for us to use.

We cannot stay here, though. We have to run and run tomorrow and maybe the day after that and maybe the day after that.

I am tired just thinking about it.

Shy is shaking more. I tuck the blanket around him. He does not fight me, so wrap him all the way up in it, keeping his head facing away so he feels safe. He does not have to worry about being looked at.

Good. He is still now. Shy is still crying, but softer. I think he might sleep.

I look the other way, to check on Mask and Doc. I feel a cold thing inside me when I see. The Mask is hurt. One of the bullets has broken him.

Doc has put something on him. Maybe there is a kind of medicine that heals masks. I do not know.

Doc's own mask is growing back, as well as his robes. His skin looks smooth and dark black, except his face. White flecks are creeping across it, hardening into plates. It reminds me of the time the scientists changed the air, and made everything in my chamber freeze. There was crystally white things on the wall then, too.

All of my family has been hurt. They are weak.

One of my family is dead.

I have not been a very good protector. I needed to protect the Larry, and the Mask. Their hurt makes the others hurt.

Bad Peanut. Bad, bad, bad. 

What if I cannot save them?

Maybe I will have to watch them all die. If that happens, I will crunch every neck in the Foundation. I will hate.

I do hate. I hate that it is my fault.

"I am sorry, Shy," I say, but I am not sure he hears me. "I am sorry, everyone."

I am sorry.


End file.
